Kadek
Kadek is a continent developed in the Fourth Period. Kadek is where the events of Veronika took place, The Western reigon of Kadek, Klouis, is the continent's most populated reigon. History Early History In Kadek's early history, The Flüsternne Empire had been formed. During this time in Kadek's history, the Flüsternne Empire had become the most populated region in the continent. While the Flüsterean prosper their culture, the subspecies of humans called the Irregulärs have been persecuted from the empire. The Emperor demands them to be demolished from the empire, hearing this, the Irregulärs began to make their own colonies. When each colony began to develop their own government, they declared their independance from the Empire, and broke off, becoming the countries of Vulpes, Channy, Bloisania, Turica, and Riogana. The Empire began to decline in it's popularity, being overshadowed by Channy's rise to power. When Riogana began it's Civil War, The other countries tried to not get involved in political wars, but with Riogana being supported by Bloisania, the others began to fight in the Civil War. After the war, part of Riogana separated, to become Arioling. The Medieval and Renaissance Period After the fall of the Flüsternne Empire, Channy began ''a war'' with Bloisania, which lasted almost 100 years. Channy eventually fell to defeat, Bloisania defeating Channy in this war. Vulpes began to have a military outburst, suppliying it's military with more advanced weapons. It was almost at this time that a country in the eastern side of Kadek, Mukuro, began to form. When Turica began it's focus on the arts, Riogana had declared war on Bloisania, causing Bloisania to become low in it's economic state. When Bloisania split from the Orthadox church, This caused a major outbreak in the continent. The Kingdom of Mukuro began to break apart, and an island nation was formed. After the fall of the Kingdom of Mukuro and Channy's rise to the top. In 1598, Riogana declared itself a republic, with Vulpes shortly behind. Bloisania declared itself a protestant country. Revolution and The New World After the discovery of The New World, The Bloisanic colony declared it's independence from Bloisania. With the colony being taxed out by the monarchy, they were sick of this, and wanted to become an independent nation. With the help of Channy, The colony won the war, and became The United States of Katze. Shortly after the Katzian Revolution, Channy had taken it as inspiration, and began it's own revolution. With the Channy's quick decline and it's occupation by the Kingdom of Turica, the continent began it's sudden decline. In 1815, Vulpes declared for Turica to give up Channy's land. With Channy's aid in this, Turica finally agreed, and Channy had declared itself a republic. Modern Era In the modern era, Channy had adapted superior technology from the rest of the countries, with Vulpes soon to follow. When the Industrial Revolution began in the continent, The technology caused the economy to decline. At the same time, the Irregulärs formed a subspecies, known as the Butterflies, as they created The Jungle, centered in the Center of Kadek. States Klouis = Category:Locations Category:Level Up Universe